The Best Is Yet To Come
by AliceJericho
Summary: Nothing mattered anymore. She was about to be Mrs. Mizanin and he could not have been happier. Miz/Maryse - For pajama pants5


**a/n HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =D This is for my new amazing friend **_**pajama pants5**_**, you should go check out her stuff =] It's brilliant! Anyways... This is for you! I really hope you like it! I know it's not quite the 19****th**** in America... But in the amazing land of Australia... it has been the 19****th**** for just over an hour! So yes, =] haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

He stood at the altar. Nervous as he had never been before. Dressed in a black suit, he looked straight ahead of him. It would appear as though he was staring intently at the door, though he was not really paying much attention at all. He was thinking, where his head was facing was just a coincidence.

It was a big day, one of the most important in his life. He had every right to be nervous, anyone in his shoes did. How smoothly this day ran wasn't even entirely dependent on him. The priest, the father, the ring bearer and the _bride_. It basically all depended on the Bride to walk down that aisle.

He wasn't even sure if she was coming. She had tried numerous times to talk him out of the wedding, begging him to wait a bit longer. He had denied her, though, because he did not want to wait. _Maybe I should have waited_; he thought to himself; _I shouldn't have pressured her. She won't show up._

John Hennigan, sensing his friend's nervousness, clapped a hand on the groom's back, silently telling him that everything would be okay. The groom turned to his best man, fear written all over his face,

"Man, she's _late_. Like, _half an hour_ late." He ran a hand over his face, "She's not coming. She said she didn't want this to happen so soon... I should have listened. Fuck me." The priest coughed, "Sorry Father." He mumbled.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason," John tried to calm the nerves, but it wasn't going well, "Do you want me to call Tori? I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation..." he trailed off as the colour drained from his friends face, "Mike, calm down." John patted his back one last time before disappearing to make the phone call.

He walked down the aisle and out into the courtyard dialling the number of the Maid of Honour.

"John!" Victoria Crawford screeched as she answered the phone, "I know! I know! We're late!" she said frantically, "We had a little bit of an _incident_." She chose her words carefully, "We're on our way! I promise!"

"Where are you?" he asked demandingly, "What happened? Mike's about to have a god damn panic attack 'cause he thinks she's left him at the altar!"

"John, _calm down_." She said sternly, "We're on our way. About ten minutes away... I can explain everything later, all that matters now is that this wedding happens!" she hung up before John could say another word,

"At least they're their way." He mumbled under his breath before re-entering the church. All heads turned his way, people were becoming anxious. He reached Mike, not paying any attention to anyone else. They weren't the ones who needed to know.

"What's going on?" Mike was panicked, usually he was Mr Cool, Calm and Collected, but not right now. It was written all over his face and it could be heard in his voice.

"I don't know man," John said honestly and reluctantly. All the hope fell from Mike's face, "_But_ apparently they're ten minutes away." The colour returned to his face, though he wasn't as excited as he had been this morning.

**Aaa**

It was twenty minutes before the girls finally arrived outside the Church. The priest had asked Mike if he was sure that he wanted to wait, but the girls did not know this.

"Oh, _please_ stop crying." Victoria whined, wiping away the tears falling from the bride's eyes, "Please, Maryse." She begged.

"I-I can't help it." The blonde sobbed, "I'm s-so mean! I-I just... I just _left_ him there... I-I'm a terrible person." The cries shook her whole body.

"Honey, we couldn't have known that was going to happen, we couldn't have prepared for it." Victoria tried to sooth her best friend,

"I-I look like the c-corpse bride!" Maryse said loudly, Victoria was thankful they were still inside the car, "I c-can't go in there looking like this!"

"You look amazing!" Victoria said honestly, "It's going to take a lot more than tears to ruin your appearance, now, just let me clean you up a little bit, then we _have_ to get inside that Church."

**aaa**

The car had been heard, it had screeched onto the church grounds. Though no one entered the church. It _had_ to be the bride; no one else comes into a church like that an hour after the service was supposed to have started.

Mike turned to look at John, who had sat himself on one of the benches; Mike had not sat down once. He thought that sitting down meant giving up, and he wasn't giving up. Finally the doors to the church opened, everyone craned their heads before they rose to their feet.

Entering first was the Maid of Honour, Victoria Crawford, wearing a claret coloured halter neck dress with a V-Neck line, which ended just below her knee, carrying a bouquet of white and pink lily flowers.

Holding her father's arm, the blonde bride, Maryse Ouellet walked in behind her. A strapless, white dress, a sweetheart neckline, and a small train flowing from a claret coloured sash around her waist. She carried a bouquet of pure white lily flowers and wore a diamond tiara on her head.

Mike's breath caught in his throat. He could tell she had been crying, but it did not take away from her beauty. She made her way to the altar, an hour after she was supposed to, handed her flowers to Victoria and let her father place her hands in Mike.

He gave the groom a look that said 'let it be'. Mike was going to listen; he would talk to her about it later, now it did not matter.

She had shown up, she was going to marry him. Despite the setback, she was there, at the altar, her hands in his, standing before a priest that was about to unite them forever.

Nothing mattered anymore. She was about to be Mrs. Mizanin and he could not have been happier.


End file.
